


five more minutes

by dannydevito



Series: only five more minutes [1]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Neck Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25345153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dannydevito/pseuds/dannydevito
Summary: The real reason why Fujin Rizing was late catching their plane.
Relationships: Futa Kaminoshima/Aoi Wakakusa
Series: only five more minutes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870342
Comments: 9
Kudos: 25





	five more minutes

Aoi frowned at the alarm bleeping from his phone on his bedside table, scrunching his nose at the unpleasant noise. Blearily Aoi blinked his eyes open, squinting his eyes at his phones home screen, checking out the time. It was seven in the morning. Aoi yawned as he swiped his phone alarm off, God why was he awake so early? Aoi lay there for a few moments, slowing waking up before sitting up straight with a loud gasp, he remembered why he had set his alarm so early now. Today was Dream Fes, they had a strict schedule Aoi had made out it they wanted to arrive at the venue on time. 

Aoi started to pull himself out of the bed when he felt two strong arms wrap around his waist, tugging him back into the beds warmth. “Five more minutes,” Fuuta murmured, pulling Aoi’s back flush against his chest, burying his face in Aoi’s pink hair. 

Aoi could already hear hear Fuuta’s soft snores start back up again, warm breath tickling the hair on the back of his back. Aoi shivered at the sensation, fighting back the flush that was already crawling up his neck. “Fuuta, no,” Aoi protested, nudging against the arms that were in a deadlock hold around his waist. “We don’t have time to mess around, today’s important!!” 

Fuuta whined out, rubbing his face against Aoi’s hair. “I know, I know,” the vocalist sighed, voice muted with sleepiness. “That’s why I need five more minutes, this is a big day and we both need to be full of energy for our fans.” 

Aoi sighed at his boyfriends response. This was one of the rare times Fuuta actually made sense and he couldn’t fight with that logic. “Okay, okay,” the shorter boy agreed, attempting to shuffle to the edge of their bed, which wasn’t easy because Fuuta still refused to let go of him. “You can sleep while I get read-” 

“Nooooooo” Fuuta whined, cutting Aoi off. He pressed their bodies even closer together, if that was even possible, slipping one of his hands under Aoi’s sleep shirt, fingers trailing against the warm sensitive skin. Aoi squeaked out of surprise, biting his lip to silence any other sounds that might try and escape his lips. “I can’t sleep without Aoi, I need you with me.” 

Aoi’s face burned at Fuuta’s exclamation, feeling the fight leave his body. “F-Fine,” the pianist mutered, linking his fingers with Fuuta’s hand that wasn’t under his shirt. “But just five minutes!!” 

“Yaaayyy!!” Fuuta cheered, pressing a kiss to the warm nape of Aoi’s neck. One turned to two, which quickly turned to the three. It didn’t take too long for Fuuta to turn Aoi onto his back, pressing him deeper into their sheets with the weight of his body. The couple traded lazy kisses, which slowly turned more and more hungry, their tongues clumsily licking into each other's mouths, eager hands pulling at each others clothes. 

Only five more minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> the futaoi brainworms are real
> 
> each and every comment is deeply appreciated and motivates me to write more for this fandom <3
> 
> scream with me about argonavis on [twit](https://twitter.com/giornah)
> 
> also im taking fic requests on [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/giornah)


End file.
